Moons and Beyblades don't Mix
by Minij Akane
Summary: This is probably the first time for this type of crossover! It's SMBBA Crossover! This will contain Oc'ness! Who is this girl...and how does she know Rini! Pairings are... LitaKai OcReiKon & later OcTala! R&R!
1. Chap 1 After Detention!

Hi there! I know this story is under profile of minijkitty bu'...This story has 2 authors! Me LilMunchkin aka Sessy, and my cousin minijkitty aka Chardy! Enjoy and R&R!

Disclaimer: We do not own Beyblade or Sailor Moon! Or their characters!

I (as in sessy) do own: My character Ellie!

SM BBA crossover! And our main Characters are Rei Kon, Kai Hiwatari, Lita and my OC Ellie... U can't know her last name yet! It would give away the story!

Chapter 1.Ellie after Detention

Rei Kon POV.

I was sitting at my desk impatiently. Tapping my pencil and looking at the clock. I couldn't wait for the bell to ring.

While I was waiting I looked around the history room. To my right was Lita, doodling something in her notebook, as usual. In the very front of the class was Amy, totally absorbed in whatever the teacher was blabbing about.

"Rei, hey Rei!" I felt someone tapping my leg. I turned around to face Lita, who was still tapping my leg over and over.

"What?!" I said a little annoyed.

"Whoa! No need to bite my head off." She said and stopped tapping me. "I was just going to show you what I drew."

I snatched the picture from her hands and looked at it.

I saw a man saying 'Bla, bla, bla!' The man had a lot of sarcasm drawing on him. Like extra stuff drawn on his hair and clothes. And on the side of the picture it read, 'Mr. Jerk-son!' Which was a personal insult of 'Mr. Johnson!'

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Rei! What was the tenth President of the united states?" Asked Mr. Johnson, looking down at me to make sure I was paying attention.

"Uh...uh...um...gulp...uh that would be...uh..." I stammered. I wasn't exactly paying attention.

"Can you, or can you not give me the answer?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"Uh...maybe it was Jefferson, but hey I bet Amy would love to give you a whole story." I said pointing at Amy in the front row.

"Humph, It was John Tyler, but luckily for you, mister Kon, we weren't talking about the tenth president." Mr. Johnson said looking down at me through his glasses. "We were talking about the Civil War! And if you were paying attention you would have known that!" He said sternly, "Now what was so amusing that you had to laugh in class?" He grabbed the picture from me.

Mr. Johnson had a sudden angry anime vein on his forehead. "Well Rei! If this is your idea of amusement you can go to detention after school!"

I sighed but figured oh well. Lita turned and looked at me biting her bottom lip, "Sorry Rei!" she said. I just smiled at her and said it was okay. I wasn't going to tell on her. It wouldn't be fair if both of us had to go to detention.

(Later)

Lita's POV

I had a Beybattle with Kai. We thought it would be the best thing to kill time, sense Rei was in detention.

Kai is Reis best friend, and I...uh...well...I kind of have a crush on Kai. So being friends with Rei is to my advantage.

Kai knocked my green and pink blade out of the dish again. "Ah, it's no fun when you win all the time!"

"Well maybe if you practiced more..." Kai was cut off by a clapping noise.

We both turned around to see who was watching.

"Hey!" she said sweetly. She had black hair in low pigtails that went about an inch past her shoulders and dark blue bangs. She had dark green eyes that almost looked black but they were real piercing because of her pale white skin. She was a bit short. She had blue jeans and a black halter-top. She was very pretty, not to mention she reminded me of someone. Hmm. –Yes! She looks just like Darien, her hair and eyes. But wait, I don't remember him having a little sister or anything! – "That was amazing! You guys really now what you're doing, don't you?" she said smiling.

"Huh? I guess. But he's actually the expert, not me." I said pointing at Kai.

"Oh, well I'm Ellie!" she said holding her hand out to me.

I took her hand willingly and shook it, "I'm Lita, and he's Kai! So are you new around here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm in grade 7." She said.

"Oh, I'm in grade 9, and Kai here is in grade 10. Do you blade?" I asked.

"Huh, yeah! See..." She held out a black and silver blade with blue flames on it.

"Wow, wicked blade!" I said.

"Thanks!" She said still smiling.

"But do you know how to use it?" Kai asked.

She turned to him, "Well of course! Is that a challenge?" she questioned.

"Nah, I got better things to do, then battle Rookies." He stated.

"I ain't no Rookie!" Ellie shouted back, "I'm very good with my beyblade!" She shouted.

"Humph, alright whatever you say." Kai said back dully.

Ellie got a bit P O'ed at the sarcasm but decided it was nothing to fight over.

"Hey guys!" Rei said from behind.

Rei Kon POV

I looked up at the clock, counting down the seconds to my release. –5 4 3 2...-

"You may go now." The teacher said flatly.

-Yes! - I cheered in my head. Then walked out side where Kai and Lita would be waiting for me. (Don't ask how but he just knows they would be! Okay!)

I saw Kai and Lita at the bey dish and ran for them. "Hey guys!" I said happily.

"Huh, there you are Rei." Lita said with a smile.

"What took you so long?" Kai said with a bored tone.

I frowned thinking about detention. I looked over at the girl with them. –Whoa! - I unintentionally gawked at her, although I don't think anyone noticed, except Kai. He can read me like a book! –Freakish! -

She held out her hand with a smile, "I'm Ellie!" she said.

"Uh...hi...I'm Rei!" I said back, and shook her hand.

(Kay!)

That is the end of chapter 1! I hope everyone enjoyed it! And join us next time for more fun! Lol! –Please Review- and –Flames Welcome-


	2. Chap 2 Unknown Friendship!

Disclaimer: Hey we're back! And we don't own Beyblade or it's characters or it's blades/bits! But I (as in Sessy) do own my OC Ellie!

Almost forgot! Thanx soo much for reviewing…

Moonlight Kitten- Why thank you! Our 2 fav anime's aswell! heh!

Hyperactiveidiot- Heh!...Yeah I know...and...thanx...I guess...lol!

Drago-Kai- Thanx, here's the update! Sorry it took so long! Next chap should be up sooner!

Anonymous Reviewer: babymar mar- Thanx! I like that too! I'll try and work on my grammer! Here's the Update!

Lil Tanuki Wolf- lol! Thanx for reviewing this fic. It meant lotz! Enjoy!

Chapter 2. An Unknown Friendship

Ellie's POV

I watched as the neko jen smiled at me sweetly. I gave him a warm smile back.

"Rei, she blades too!" The brown haired girl, whom I've come to know as Lita said over excitedly.

"Really?" He asked looking at me.

"Huh? Yeah!" I said.

"Wow, that's amazing! Maybe you should practice with us sometime?" He said while smiling at me.

"Yeah! That's a great idea Rei! We blade a lot usually after school, it'll be fun to have someone else then us three to train with!" Lita said eagerly.

"Ha! You just don't want to be the only person to always lose." Kai stated at her! She turned red.

"That's not true!" She fought back!

I giggled at them.

Then my thoughts were interrupted by laughter from the sidewalk.

I turned and squinted my eyes. There were two girls…the shorter one had poofy pink hair in ponytails. The taller one had short black hair.

I hadn't noticed who they were, but I shrugged it off.

But when I turned around again, they were in view and I recognized the pink hair and red eyes.

Rini's POV

Hataru -my bff- and me were laughing hysterically!

When Lita, Kai and Rei came in to view.

Then we both stopped in our tracks when we had noticed a girl about the same height as me.

When I looked again I noticed her black hair, which was held in low pigtails, her blue bangs and ripped jeans.

Then I walked closer… and screamed in confusion, "Ellie?!"

As soon as I said that name, she faced me, "…Rini?!"

We squealed. Ran too each other and hugged.

When we hugged and squealed it left our friends dumbstruck! They had no idea what was going on. We just left them in confusion. Thinking…-How do they know each other? And, why were they hugging? -

(End of chapter!)

Sorry that was so short bu' we wanted to leave U in suspense! The next chapters will b much longer I'm sure!

Please Review! And Flames R welcome!


End file.
